052016-Jade-Yearning
allodicTemperament AT began trolling amoralAriadne AA at 21:25 -- AT: Hey? AA: Hello Lorrea. AA: How are you? AT: That is a drreadfullly simplle question with a much morre compllicated answerr AT: I'm doing welll enough AA: How can I help? AT: Forr the moment, I think I can handlle things AT: Arre you welll? AA: Tired of Nyarla. AA: But otherwise, yes AT: Arren't we alll? AT: At some llevell, I mean AA: I suppose it is universal. AA: I miss you. AT: LLikewise AT: Keeping everrryone functionall is a fulll time job AA: You do more for them than they deserve. AA: Except Aaisha. I find myself feeling strangely parental towards her. AT: In what sense? AA: I don't know. I know she is important to you. AA: So I have been watching her sleep sometimes. AT: Oh, okay AT: I think I underrstand AA: Do you? I don't AT: I'm not cerrtain AT: I'm trrying to apprroximate an underrstanding based on what I allrready know AA: I miss your skin. AA: Aa yes. AA: Very well AT: Welll, it's alll stilll herre AA: That is very good. If anyone hurts you, I do not think I would react well. AT: I'lll do what I can to avoid being hurrt, then AT: I can fend forr mysellf AA: I don't want you to have to. AA: fend for yourself, I mean. AA: I'd like to protect you. AT: I apprreciate the sentiment, but it's in my naturre AT: Maybe eventuallly AA: I understand. Just remember that if you need me, I am here. And I won't think less of you. The incipisphere is dangerous. AT: Of courrse AT: It woulld do welll to rememberr that I'm dangerrous too AA: Of course you are, or I'd have killed Nyarla, rather than saved you the pleasure. AT: He has a rollle to filll. Afterr that is done, it willll be fantastic AA: Yes, I can't wait to enjoy the show. AT: Hopefullly the wait won't be too llong AA: Indeed. AA: When can I come see you again? AT: Welll, as soon as this pllanet isn't on the verrge of explloding, therre shoulld be time AA: Good. I want to see you smile again, and touch you. AT: Smillles arre becoming everrr morrre scarrce AT: I suppose I coullld prrobabllly musterr one up AA: I suppose I could lure one out of you. AA: Maybe if I told you that I find your adventurous spirit irresistible. AA: Perhaps if I showered praise upon your combat skills. AA: Or wrote eulogies to the worlds that I would destroy iif their inhabitants made you shed a single tear. AT: That does seem within the reallm of possibilllity AA: Some trolls enjoy hearing compliments to their transient physical form. Would you like that? AT: That seems llesserr when comparred to the allterrnatives AA: Should I tell you how I swoon every time I see you weilding your saber? How I can't wait to see you cut a bloody swath through the Black King? AT: To be fairr, I think that woullld be something that anyone coullld apprreciate AA: But my affection for you means I await it with more anticipation than others. Though it means I will lose you, you will be free of this hell. AA: And I want you to be safe and happy, even if it is without me. AT: Therre arre allways otherr choices AT: I'm surrre an allterrnative coulld be found AA: We'll see AT: We willl. AA: For now, I think i will savor being able to feel again, even if all I feel is longing for my jade goddess of destruction. AT: I'lll see you soon AA: Good. AA: Be well, my love. AT: Then perrhaps that can be resolllved, even if onlly for a shorrt whille AT: You as welll AT: ♥ -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling amoralAriadne AA at 22:05 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ariadne